Twelve Things I Want From Cardfight Vanguard
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: (the title explained)


**Hey, guys! I'm gonna join the school camping trip this weekend. So I'll just post this right now. It's a songfic inspired from** "The 12 Pains of Christmas" **by** Bob Rivers. **I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

_The first thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

For some reason, Aichi is now wearing a simple light blue dress and a pink bow on his head. Shizuka giggled and took a picture of her son in the dress, while Emi just shook her head. "You look pretty, Aichi-kun," Shizuka said as she took another picture.

Aichi is now blushing madly. "Mom!"

_Is Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The second thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

Kai was sitting on his seat, looking through his deck. Suddenly he found two fingers had lodged into the corners of his mouth and pulled his lips back to forcibly make him smile.

"Don't be such a grumpy guy, Kai," said Miwa, laughing.

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The third thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

Misaki was brusing her hair. She put down her comb and touched her hair. "Maybe... I shouldn't cut my hair," she mumbled.

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The forth thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

"E-E-E-Emi-san!" shouted Kamui with a bundle of flowers behind his back.

Emi turned around andsmiled at the boy. "Yes, Kamui-kun?"

Kamui could felt his face heating up and his heart beating faster. "I j-just wan-wanted to say. I..." he gulped then handed her the flowers. "I LOVE YOU!"

_Kamui confess his love_

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_The fifth thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

Void!Takuto smirk as he floated in the sky, with Link Joker units behind him. "People and card fighters of Earth," he said. "I've returned!"

_Void returns to Earth_

_Kamui confess his love_

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The sixth thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

Asaka opened Ren's office door only to saw Ren looking through the window. "Ren-sama," she said. "why did you call me?"

Ren turned around and walked calmly toward Asaka, hands in his pocket. "Asaka," he said when he stopped right in front of Asaka. He then took her hands. "I know you love me."

Asaka blushed. Ren then smiled softly, then said, "And I love you too."

_Ren loves Asaka back_

_Void returns to Earth_

_Kamui confess his love_

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The seventh thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

"Class, we have some new students," said the teacher. With that a blond haired teenage boy, with two blue haired girls walking behind him, came into the class. The boy wrote his name on the board then faced the class.

"Greetings," he said. "My name is Souryuu Leon. I'm from Seoul."

_Leon moves to Japan_

_Ren loves Asaka back_

_Void returns to Earth_

_Kamui confess his love_

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The eighth thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

Imagine Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki, and Emi, play some instrument, while Aichi, Kai, Misaki, dan Kamui dancing and singing any song you like (like MMD).

_A musical episode_

_Leon moves to Japan_

_Ren loves Asaka back_

_Void returns to Earth_

_Kamui confess his love_

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The ninth thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

"Here," said Aichi, now a young man, as he gave his deck to a young kid (boy or girl, it's up to you). "Please, take my deck. Use it, you'll be stronger and stronger if you practice more."

The kid took the deck and pulled it close to his/her chest."Thank you, Aichi-san," he/she said, smiling at Aichi. "I'll the greatest card fighter, like you."

_Brand new generation_

_A musical episode_

_Leon moves to Japan_

_Ren loves Asaka back_

_Void returns to Earth_

_Kamui confess his love_

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The tenth thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

It was a peacefull day in Card Capital, until the shop door opened, revealing a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello!" he said.

Everybody turned toward the man and most of them gasped. "Daigo-san?!"

_Daigo appears again_

_Brand new generation_

_A musical episode_

_Leon moves to Japan_

_Ren loves Asaka back_

_Void returns to Earth_

_Kamui confess his love_

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The eleventh thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

Imagine Chibii!Kai sneezes.

_More Mini Vanguard_

_Daigo appears again_

_Brand new generation_

_A musical episode_

_Leon moves to Japan_

_Ren loves Asaka back_

_Void returns to Earth_

_Kamui confess his love_

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

_._

_The twelfth thing of Vanguard I really want to see_

Search in Google "Cardfight Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah". You'll see the movie poster and trailer.

_Vanguard movie premiers_

_More Mini Vanguard_

_Daigo appears again_

_Brand new generation_

_A musical episode_

_Leon moves to Japan_

_Ren loves Asaka back_

_Void returns to Earth_

_Kamui confess his love_

_Misaki's hair long again_

_Kai with a goofy smile_

_And Aichi changes into a girl_

.

.

**I have to admit, I really want for a new generation of CFV, like **Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G** or **Inazuma Eleven GO.

**As for **'Cardfight Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah' **IT'S REAL, a Vanguard ANIME movie (not like** Stand Up! Vanguard**). It says that it'll premier (in Japan) September 13****th**** 2014, which is tomorrow. I haven't watch the trailer, I bet it's cool.**

**And even though Misaki looks cool in short hair, I prefer her hair stay long, then maybe she can braid it or something.**

**I like Daigo, he's cool (in the anime).**

**I always love** Mini Vanguard **(or** MiniVan**). It's cuter and funnier. I like Chibii!Kai more that the real Kai Toshiki.**

**And admit it, you want Fem!Aichi.**

**Please review!**


End file.
